The End of Innocence
by What You See in the Shadows
Summary: Weechester oneshot. How five year old Dean Winchester found out that monsters do exist.


_**Author's Note: **Hi, everyone. I'm back with another Weechester story, but I warn you all that this won't be cute and fluffy like my other one. This came about because I realized that while we saw in the episode 'A Very Supernatural Christmas' how Sam found out about the supernatural, it was never revealed how Dean did or how old he was. I figure he must've been pretty young since by age nine he was taking care of Sammy, knew about monsters, and could use a shotgun. So this is my version of how Dean learned that monster do exist._

**The End of Innocence**

Dean Winchester fidgeted in the back seat of his Daddy's car. His daddy called it a 'pala and Dean thought it looked pretty cool. But it wasn't so cool when you were cooped up in the back seat of it all day long with no one but your one and a half year old brother to talk with. On good days, Daddy would play games with him, like spot the dorky cars or count the traffic lights. On good days Daddy would turn up the music and they'd both sing along. On good days, they'd stop and Dean could run around the rest areas and they'd get McDonald's food and sodas. But this had not been a good day. This had been one of many days where Daddy yelled at Dean all day for really stupid reasons. Lately Daddy had more of these days than good days. It made Dean wonder if Daddy still loved him anymore.

A year ago things had been better. Mommy was still with them and they had a home. Then came the fire. Mommy died, they lost their home, and Daddy changed. At first he just sat around and cried a lot and drank that smelly drink that came in cans. Dean once asked if it was soda and Daddy had told him no and that he was to never drink it. That was okay because it smelled so bad that Dean couldn't imagine why anyone would want to drink it. Besides, whenever Daddy drank it he acted mean and yelled more than usual. Then one day Daddy said that he had found out why Mommy had died and he was going to stop it. Dean didn't know what 'it' was. Hadn't the fire killed Mommy? At first he thought that Daddy was going to become a fireman, and wouldn't that be cool. But that's when they started moving a lot. And Daddy would leave him alone with Sammy all the time. If it was just for the day, Dean would be told to take care of Sammy and it would just be the two of them in the motel room by themselves. Then sometimes Daddy would leave them with other people and be gone for days. And Daddy would get hurt a lot. And then he would drink more bad smelling canned drink. And he stopped playing ball with Dean, stopped reading to Dean, and he forgot to tell Dean that he loved him.

And today was one of the really bad days. Daddy was on his way to a job (Dean wondered what his job was because Daddy never told him) and had gotten lost. And now it was dark. Dean didn't like the dark and wanted to get into a motel and sleep until the sun came up again. Maybe tomorrow would be a good day.

"Damn it all! I finally reach this God forsaken craphole of a town and there's no motels! Damn!" Daddy pounded on the steering wheel.

Dean bit his lip. He knew better than to say anything when Daddy was this mad. He just wished Daddy would be more quiet. He didn't want Sammy to wake up. A few minutes later Daddy drove into some kind of park and stopped the car.

"We'll just have to sleep in the car tonight."

Dean hated when they slept in the car. But he still kept his mouth shut. The five year old undid his seatbelt and lay down on the seat with his head near Sammy's car seat. He heard Daddy move to stretch out on the front seat. Just then a scream broke the quiet.

Dean sat up as Daddy turned the headlights on. He couldn't see anything outside the car.

"Dean, I'm going to go check this out. Stay in the car, keep the doors locked, the windows up and take care of Sammy." Then Daddy opened the door and got out. Dean watched him go around to the trunk and take something out. It was a big gun. Why did Daddy have a big gun? Dean watched as Daddy walked out of sight. He was scared. Almost as scared as the night of the fire. Why did the really bad stuff happen at night?

Just then a woman flew into the big window at the front of the car. The window cracked and Dean screamed. Blood was pouring from the woman who was not moving and was probably dead like Mommy. And then Sammy woke and started to cry.

"Shhhh. It's okay Sammy." Dean tried to soothe his baby brother. But then he saw a shadow coming towards the car and it didn't look like a person. It looked like a monster like in the library book his Daddy was looking at not too long ago. And it was coming closer. Dean unbuckled Sammy from the car seat and held him tightly. Next he sat on the floor of the car and ducked down low. Sammy kept on crying.

"Shhhh. It'll be okay Sammy. We're safe here. I'll keep you safe, Sammy. I love you."

Then he heard a loud sound that was kind of like the gunshots on TV but much louder. Once, twice, three times. Something large hit the car door. Dean bit his lip to keep from screaming again. Then it was quiet except for Sammy's wails. Dean heard a dragging noise followed by a thump. He risked glancing up and saw the woman was gone.

When his door opened, Dean tried to use his little body to shield Sammy from whatever was out there and he called for help.

"Daddy! Help!"

"Dean! Are you okay, buddy?"

Dean looked around to see Daddy standing there. He nodded, tears of both fear and relief streaming down his face.

"I'm okay, Daddy. And Sammy's okay too. I took care of him just like you always say."

"Good, Dean. That's a good boy." Daddy reached in and ruffled Dean's hair.

"What happened, Daddy? What was that? Is the lady okay?"

"Get Sammy back in his seat and buckle yourself in. We've got to get out of here."

Dean nodded and did as he was told, only slightly hindered by the trembling that ran through him. Then Daddy drove away.

Dean sat quietly in the back seat. Sammy had gone back to sleep with the movement of the 'pala but Dean was too scared to close his eyes. He was still awake two hours later when they pulled into a motel parking lot.

When Daddy came back from the office with a key, Dean got out of the car and watched as Daddy picked up Sammy. Then they all went inside.

Soon after they were settled in the room, Daddy started drinking the bad smelling drink again. And a lot of it. Dean still couldn't sleep. The boy got out of bed and walked over to his daddy, who was sitting at a small table.

"Daddy, is that lady dead?"

"Yeah."

"Did that monster kill her?"

"Yeah."

That scared Dean. Mommy always said that monsters weren't real. Mommy always said that angels were watching over them.

"But Daddy, how can monsters kill people if they're not real. And why do people have to die. Aren't we all safe 'cause the angels watch over us?"

This seemed to make Daddy mad. "No one's safe Dean! You and Sammy could've died tonight! And you know why? Angels aren't real! They aren't watching over us! You know what watches over us? Demons! Ghosts! Monsters! That's what's out there Dean! That's what killed your mom! And I could've lost you and Sammy to them too! I give up my life to kill those sons of bitches and I almost lose my sons to them too!"

"Are all monsters real?" Dean asked in a small voice, a little scared of the answer.

"Yes Dean, they're real. Now get to bed."

With that, Daddy took another long drink from his smelly can.

Dean walked back to the bed he shared with Sammy and climbed in. He was crying a lot now, but he did it quietly so he wouldn't make Daddy more mad. Dean was very scared. Monsters were real. They could be under his bed right now, waiting until he was asleep to come out and eat him. Or they could be in the closet. Or hiding outside. He wasn't safe. Sammy wasn't safe. Dean wrapped an arm around his baby brother. He had to try to keep Sammy safe. That was what Daddy always told him to do and he loved his brother more than anything and he'd keep the baby safe from the monsters. After a while, Dean fell asleep and dreamed of creatures waiting in the dark to hurt him.

The next morning, Daddy woke up late. He always did after drinking the smelly drink. He looked very sad and he hugged Sammy and Dean a lot. They packed their bags and got ready to go.

In the car, Daddy played games with Dean and sang with Dean. When it was time for lunch, he asked Dean if he wanted to eat at McDonald's. Dean said yes even though his tummy felt strange from being so scared. Daddy pulled into the parking lot of one with a playground inside and told Dean that after he ate he could play in it for a while. Dean smiled at Daddy and thanked him.

This had all the makings of a really good day. But monsters were real, angels weren't and no one was safe. Dean wondered if he'd ever have any good days again.

_**Author's Note Part**** Two:** I hope you all enjoyed and that it wasn't too depressing. Please take just a moment to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks._


End file.
